


rana druga

by Nanaszi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Memories, Scars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaszi/pseuds/Nanaszi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>czasami przegrana cieszy bardziej niż wygrana,</p>
            </blockquote>





	rana druga

-O matko! Stiles, przepraszam Cię. Ja... ja… -zdenerwowany Derek nerwowo chodził po pokoju rozdeptując butami rozsypany popcorn- Ja nie wiem jak to sie stało! Zwykle kontroluję swoje pazury. To był wypadek- Wilkołak opuścił głowę i spojrzał na swoje roztrzęsione dłonie. Mimo narastającego szumu w głowie, z drugiego końca pokoju usłyszał chichotanie. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał zakrwawioną, ale roześmianą twarz Stilesa. -Wygrałem walkę z cholernie złym Alfą! Coś musi być na rzeczy! - Stilinski próbując wstać z podłogi, wyciągnął dłoń do wilkołaka- Pomożesz? Derek natychmiast zjawił sie u jego boku łapiąc rozchwianego chłopaka. – Usiądź, a ja przyniosę jakieś ręczniki i pojedziemy do szpitala. Muszą Ci zaszyć łuk brwiowy. Twój ojciec mnie zabije. O Boże! Zabije mnie ojciec mojego chłopaka, umrę po prostu!- Stiles po raz pierwszy zobaczył wiecznie opanowanego Hale'a tak zdenerwowanego. Chłopak stanowczym głosem, nie łapiąc oddechu miedzy słowami powiedział - Uspokój się. Powiem mu, że przewróciłem się na schodach. Uwierzy mi. A teraz Ty słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem to tylko jeden raz! WISISZ MI MISKĘ POPCORNU WILCZKU! 


End file.
